meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Residue of The Residents
Residue of The Residents is a compilation album by The Residents, released in 1983 on Ralph Records. History ''Residue of The Residents was released by The Residents in 1983 to make funds for their Mole Show tour, as a means of compiling a number of their "MOP tapes" - studio recordings which never found homes on their albums proper. The album was re-issued on CD in 1998 as Residue Deux, removing some of the tracks from the original sequence and replacing them with outtakes recorded after the release of the original album. The compilation was reissued again under its original title and cover art in 2014 by Superior Viaduct, as a double LP with a more comprehensive track listing than either of the previous releases. Track listing ''Residue of The Residents (1983) # The Sleeper (2:57) # Whoopy Snorp (3:44) # Kamakazi Lady (1:39) # Boy In Love (2:56) # Shut Up! Shut Up! (1:11) # Anvil Forest (2:21) # Diskomo (4:32) # Jailhouse Rock (Leiber/Stoller) (3:07) # Ups & Downs (3:04) # Walter Westinghouse (8:02) # Saint Nix (2:30) # Open Up (2:16) Residue Deux (1998) # The Sleeper (2:57) # Whoopy Snorp (3:44) # Kamakazi Lady (1:39) # Boy In Love (2:56) # Shut Up! Shut Up! (1:11) # Anvil Forest (2:21) # Diskomo (4:32) # Jailhouse Rock (Leiber/Stoller) (3:07) # Ups & Downs (3:04) # Scent Of Mint (2:25) # Saint Nix (2:30) # Open Up (2:16) # From The Plains To Mexico (3:27) # The Replacement: In San Francisco (2:02) # The Replacement: Dumbo The Clown (2:08) # The Replacement: Is He Really Bringing Roses? (2:35) # The Replacement: Time's Up (2:55) # Daydream Believer (2:56) # Safety Is A Cootie Wootie Part 1 - Prelude For A Toddler (3:40) # Safety Is A Cootie Wootie Part 2 - Toddler's Lullaby (2:38) # Safety Is A Cootie Wootie Part 3 - Safety Is A Cootie Wootie (4:03) # Daydream In Space (5:13) Residue of The Residents (2014) # The Sleeper (2:57) # Whoopy Snorp (3:44) # Kamakazi Lady (1:39) # Boy In Love (2:56) # Shut Up! Shut Up! (1:11) # Anvil Forest (2:21) # Diskomo (4:32) # Jailhouse Rock (Leiber/Stoller) (3:07) # Ups & Downs (3:04) # Walter Westinghouse (8:02) # Scent Of Mint (2:25) # Saint Nix (2:30) # Open Up (2:16) # From The Plains To Mexico (3:27) # Loser ≅ Weed (2:09) # Death In Barstow # Melon Collie Lassie # The Replacement: In San Francisco (2:02) # The Replacement: Dumbo The Clown (2:08) # The Replacement: Is He Really Bringing Roses? (2:35) # The Replacement: Time's Up (2:55) # Daydream Believer (2:56) # Safety Is A Cootie Wootie Part 1 - Prelude For A Toddler (3:40) # Safety Is A Cootie Wootie Part 2 - Toddler's Lullaby (2:38) # Safety Is A Cootie Wootie Part 3 - Safety Is A Cootie Wootie (4:03) # Daydream In Space (5:13) Credits Performance: The Residents Production: ''The Residents ''Guitar: Fred Frith & Snakefinger Release History Category:Compilations Category:Residue of The Residents